Lucy's New Way of Twerking
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Hoping to appeal to her fans, Lucy does a sophisticated dance for all of Youtube to see. Yes, you guessed it. She's going to twerk her booty off. Now if only Natsu would let her.


This is just going to be a pure comedy short-story, so if that's not something you like, then don't read it. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

(At Lucy's house)

Lucy hummed a peaceful tune as she carried a tripod to her living room. Thinking she was alone, she turned on the tripod, but was instantly interrupted by that annoyance, Natsu.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Natsu asked curiously, studying the tripod.

"For your information, I'm doing a VERY sophisticated dance for my fans." Lucy replied proudly, after turning off the tripod.

"Hey, Lucy!" Wendy greeted after opening the door in a quick manner. "I'm ready to help you with your twerking video!"

"Pfft.." Natsu noised, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up!" Lucy fumed and stomped to Wendy.

"Sophisticated.." Natsu laughed, earning a slap from Lucy. "Ow!"

"Come on, Wendy, let's start." Lucy hurried, telling Wendy how to twerk real quick. Oddly, they earned a confused face by Natsu.

"That's not twerking." Natsu pointed out, slightly disappointed by their efforts.

"Yes it is!" Lucy argued, her hands on her hips.

"Nuh-uh!" Natsu argued back and turned on the tripod. "This..is twerking."

And there went Natsu, shaking his bon-bons for all of youtube to see. It was..a very disturbing sight..

"Natsu! Only girls can do it! When a guy does it..it's just..weird." Lucy said in a disgusted tone.

"Why not? I twerked WAY better than you did." Natsu asked as he crossed his arms.

"Nuh-uh! I twerk better, because I HAVE a BUTT to twerk with!" Lucy said in an oddly proud routine.

"Pshh! Even WENDY has more of a buttocks than you, and she's only twelve!" Natsu mocked, angering the claimed, small-butted girl.

"No she doesn't!" Lucy yelled, punching Natsu straight in face.

"Okay then, prove it." Natsu said as he rubbed his horribly bruised face.

"I-I will!" Lucy proclaimed and marched off to Wendy.

"W-wait a second here! What are you-?" Wendy tried to ask, but was cut off by Lucy measuring her butt with a measuring tape. "LUCY!"

"It's the only effective way to measure!" Lucy shouted, trying to quell Wendy's anger.

"Okay, okay, now, measure your butt." Natsu demanded as he snickered. This situation was all-too-funny.

"Not in front of you guys!" Lucy said as she started to hide behind the wall.

"I see, do you need me to do it for you?" Natsu questioned, smirking deviously.

"NO! I CAN DO IT, YOU PERVERT!" Lucy blushed crazily as she quickly measured her butt.

Finally after measuring her butt, the room went completely silent and awkward. Lucy only glared at the measuring tape, as if she was killing it in her mind. It was kind of scary..

"Let's just do the video now." Lucy smiled TOO sweetly.

"Looks like someone has a smaller butt.." Natsu whispered to Wendy, making the girl laugh heartily.

"NAAAAATSUUUUU!" Lucy screamed, scaring the two immediately. "Let's. Just. Do. The. Video."

Natsu nodded in reply, as well as Wendy. And Wendy went to go get the video ready. Her eyebrow cocked in confusion as she noticed something odd about the camera. She then gasped, making Lucy look at her seriously.

"What?" Lucy asked nervously.

"The tripod recorded everything we did just now." Wendy giggled quietly, as to not anger Lucy more.

"Hey! Why don't we post it on Youtube then?" Natsu suggested excitedly, earning himself a head-smack from Lucy.

"I'm not posting THAT video on Youtube! That's stupid!" Lucy stated, her face completely red with fury.

"Why? Are you afraid that everyone will find out that you have small a buttocks?" Natsu asked, laughing too much for Lucy's taste.

"SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT IT! I just was planning on doing a SIMPLE twerking video." Lucy blushed furiously, causing the two to giggle and snicker.

"Okay, I'm going to post it." Natsu said simply, shocking Lucy.

"No, you will NOT!" Lucy fumed and frantically ran to stop Natsu's future action.

"Looks like it's posted." Natsu teased, earning yet another hard hit from Lucy.

"YOU IDIOT!" Lucy yelled, blushing a deep red as she saw it posted on youtube for all to see.

"Hold on Lucy, your "fans", might like it." Wendy reassured, making Lucy huff in slight relief.

"I guess..but if nobody likes it, then I'm going to kill Natsu..with a band-aid." Lucy threatened in an extremely creepy voice.

_"Band-aid..?" Natsu thought, getting really creeped out by that odd threat._

* * *

A few hours later.

Youtube comments for: Lucy's New Way of Twerking.

Who's this Natsu guy? His bon-bons..are attractive. _by I'maPervert._

Hey, are you tired of being poor? Go to this site, www.I' , and you'll make tons of money. Trust me. _by ILieAllTheTime._

Hah! First comment! _by KingFirstAllTheTime._

Nobody cares! _in reply to KingFirstAllTheTime, by ILikeToCauseFights._

Hey, Lucy, can you go to my Youtube page and subscribe? I'm just starting on my videos, and I would very much like it if someone as amazing as you subscribed to my channel. _by SucksUpToGetSubscribers._

"Wow, my video even got three million views! I did so well!" Lucy said proudly as stars appeared in her eyes.

"C-congratulations, Lucy." Wendy stuttered slightly.

_"Yes! I won't die from a band-aid attack!" Natsu thought, smiling in all thankfulness._

* * *

Hah, I hope you guys like this story, and all its..twerkiness. xD

Anyway, reviews and requests are loved. :D


End file.
